Forgiveness at a Funeral
by Bubbler Girl
Summary: Herimone must choose to either forgive or forget the one true love of her life. One-Shot, Crap Summary.


**Well, this is my first fanfic like ever! YAY! It's kind of depressing, I don't think you will need tissues but if you get emotional easily then you mite. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Herimone Granger...I however do own Draco Malfoy...in my dreams.**

Forgiveness at a Funeral

Herimone Granger sat in the den of the Burrow with her knee's hugged close to her chest. She was suppose to be getting ready but she stayed in her PJ's not having the energy to get up and get dressed. Today was the day she had been dreading since the day it was scheduled, Headmaster Dumbledore's funeral.

He was gone. It took Herimone weeks to finally except it, to admit to herself that she would never be waking up from just some sick nightmare. Dumbledore's death hadn't been a nightmare, it had been a cold reality. She had lost a role model, her head master and most importantly of all a friend. She had lost a best friend.

But that wasn't what hurt Herimone the most. What hurt her the most was that Draco Malfoy had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. The boy she had secretly loved all her years at Hogwarts had been sent to kill one of her best friends. It hadn't been him in the end, instead it was that greasy git Snape but it still hurt just as much.

It was no secret that Draco and Herimone were sworn enemies. He called her mudblood while she called him a pure-blood prat but was there more to their relationship? Herimone had always thought there had been, she couldn't have imagined the look he got in his stormy gray eyes when he saw her. A look of longing, a look she assumed was always in her eyes when she was around him as well. A tragic romance that would never become real, or at least Ginny had always called it that.

Something between the two enemies had changed through sixth year. They had grown closer, by the end you could have almost called the two friends. It had started all one night after Slytherin Quidditch Practice. She had been watching Malfoy fly from under the bleachers, he had looked so free and happy that it made her wish that she was such a skilled flyer as well. When Malfoy had landed he had caught sight of her bushy head through the openings in the bleachers. He immediately thought that she was spying for Weaslebee and Pothead. He waited til the team was gone until he confronted her behind the bleachers. A lot of screaming and harsh words naturally occurred that night between the two sixth years but then something changed in Draco's heart. The light of the moon shined on Herimone's face exposing him to her beauty. He suddently wanted to kiss away all the tears raining from her eyes. He wanted to hold her and fight away all of the bad dreams. He felt love, he felt love for a mud-blood_._

The rest of the year Herimone and Draco would meet up secretly and just talked. They never kissed or touched or anything physical but at the same time it just felt so intimmate. Draco could feel himself falling for a girl who never thought he would ever fall for. She loved his vunerable side, the side Draco showed to no one but her. Draco liked her intelligence and her ability to make his walls come down, something that scared him and excited him at the same time. Things almost seemed perfect until he finished the Vanish Cabnit. That was when it him like a ton of bricks. She would hate him.

Draco cut off all ties with Herimone. When she sent him owls and notes he would never respond, when she sent him glances during class or in the halls he would act like they didn't see him and tried to block the girl with the books from his head.

And then it all went down. Dumbledor was killed and Malfoy had ran away to Merlin knows where. Herimone was left at the Burrow with millions of questions in her head and a heart desperate to forgive. As much as she hated to admit it, she would never stop loving him. If he killed her and all her friends she would still love him. She was forever his.

Ron walked into the den trying fruitlessly to tie a black tye around his neck. Herimone couldn't look at him, she felt ashamed. She knew that everyone thought Ron and herself were practically dating but they weren't, they never have been and they never will. Ron however, had told Harry that him and Herimone had dated secretly on multiple occasions through the years. Herimone not wanting to hurt Ron's feelings let him say these things even though inside they disgusted her. She loved Ron but could never ever love him in that way because lets face it, Ron's a pig.

"Bloody hell Herimone! Were leaving in a couple minutes! You gotta get ready!" Ron yelled his eyes wide.

"Ron, it looks like I'm rubbing off on you." Herimone laughed humorlessly getting up from the couch and walking past Ron. She had layed out the dress she was going to wear last night but she had no interest in putting it on. She would rather go to bed, to skip the funeral entirely but she didn't have a choice.

Herimone trudged into Ginny's room where she stood in front of her full length mirror in a beautiful short white dress with thick straps, a rather tame dress for Ginny. Sometimes Herimone hated Ginny and today was one of those days. She always had to be the center of attention, even at a funeral. She loved to have all the boys fawn over her and it didn't matter where or when it happened. She had not the slightest problem flirting with every boy she came in contact with but if Harry even smiled at a girl she would flip out.

"Hello Ginny, you look beautiful." Herimone said flatly not putting in the extra amount of effort to sound like she actually meant it.

"Thanks Mione, I love your dress by the way." Ginny complimented. Herimone was wearing a more funeral appropriate dress then ginny, it was a long sleeved slightly V-neck black dress that went to her knee's. It hugged her curves rather well but that didn't matter to her. She would go in her birthday suit if it would make this day end faster.

Herimone mummbled a strangled thank you under her breath before snatching her dress off her bed and rushing to the bathroom not feeling like staying anywhere near Ginny any time soon. Herimone quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it. With a sigh she slammed her back against the wooden door and sunk to the floor welcoming the sharp pain that ran up her back. She looked at the dress in her hand and frowned before throwing it across the room. It hit the wall and then fell limply onto the carpeted bathroom floor. Herimone had no desire what so ever to pick it up.

After starring into space for a few minutes Herimone ordered herself to pick up the dress and get ready. Chances were Harry and the Weasley's were waiting down stairs frantically looking for her.

_"Accio Dress."_ Herimone murmured in incantation not having the desire to get up. The dress zoomed into her hand and felt soft in her finger tips. Herimone reluctantly got to her feet and took of her PJ's before sliding on the dress. She grabbed a comb and ran it through her knotty hair twice with no real energy before unlocking the bathroom door and leaving the room.

Herimone walked down the steps and met the group in front of the door. For some odd reason they were all in strangely happy moods. She wanted to slap some sense into them, to tell them that it was not a time to celebrate but that was not the Herimone Granger thing to do. Who was Herimone Granger anyway? She wasn't exactally sure anymore.

The Weasley's, herself and Harry piled into the flying car all talking animatedly other then Herimone who sat silently. She rested her head against the cool glass of the window and let her eyes close blocking out the world around her.

_"If Draco comes to the funeral, you'll forgive him. If Draco doesn't come to the funeral, you will forget about him."_ The pesky nagging voice in the back of her head ordered her. Herimone blinked her eyes open. She had to admit that voice had a good idea. If Draco was at the funeral then that would mean that he's sorry for all of the things he did and Herimone would be able to forgive him! She would confess her love for him and they would live happily ever after. If he wasn't there then she would just have to face the fact that her and Draco were never meant to be. Herimone let a grin play on her lips as she once again rested her against the window and closed her eyes.

Draco wasn't at the funeral.

**Review? Maybe I could make this a two-shot? I'm not exactally sure. I'll keep it a one-shot unless any of you actually want me to continue...Bye duckies :D**


End file.
